Green Goblin Vol 1 7
. However, unknown to everyone at the time, Harry survived as explained in . He will resurface again in . The situation is discussed in a private meeting with Ben Urich, his boss J. Jonah Jameson, and editor Joe Robertson. As can be expected, Jameson is not happy with having people coming into his office and making demands, particularly since he is a strong supporter of the First Amendment and Urich's rights to keep his sources and information a secret. Watching from outside, Phil Urich -- Ben's nephew who is secretly the Green Goblin -- worries what is being discussed inside as he cannot hear what those gathered are saying. Ben finds himself trapped between his journalistic integrity and his personal relationship with Foggy Nelson. However, he can't break his code of ethics, even though Foggy warns that there may be a legal battle ahead. Ben feels bad for Liz Osborn, but doesn't know what his files can do to help her. Joe Robertson understands and assures Urich that the Daily Bugle will stand behind his decisions. As Ben Urich leaves the office to go and think things over at his desk, Phil can't help but feel bad for his uncle, especially since his becoming the Green Goblin was an accident.Phil became the Green Goblin in when he accidentally discovered a hidden cache of Goblin weapons. His thoughts are interrupted by Lynn Walsh who tells him that Jacob Conover gave her passes to go to the next exhibit at the Museum of Modern Art. Phil accepts, thinking that Lynn is asking him out on a date. However, upon arriving at the museum he discovers that she has invited other interns who work for the Daily Bugle, including Derrick Gratham -- who works in sales -- a person that Phil does not like overly much. Gratham takes the lead, impressing Lynn with his appreciation of the arts, much to the disgust of Urich.Phil makes a sarcastic comment about being the "Captain America of the 90s". The decade named here should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. The fact that Phil feels out of place is noticed by his co-worker and friend, Meredith Campbell who tries to strike up a conversation with him. However, their conversation is cut short when an armored individual calling himself the Steel Slammer comes crashing in through the skylight. He tells everyone to remain calm and then incapacitates the guards with steel discs fired from wrist gauntlets. When one of these discs almost hits Lynn, Phil tries to rush to her aid but trips on some debris and falls flat on his face. Adding insult to injury, Derrick Gratham picks up Lynn and carries her to safety. Steel Slammer pleads to everyone to remain calm, as he doesn't want to cause any more damage than necessary. He then finds the sculpture he has been looking for and flies away. With the villain gone, Meredith checks to see if Phil is okay. He tells her he is fine, but in reality, he is more jilted than ever when he sees that Derrick has his arm around Lynn. Before leaving, Phil notes that the stolen piece of artwork was donated to the museum by a man named Stewart Ronalds and recalls how the Steel Slammer made mention of a "Stew" during his robbery. Rushing back to the Daily Bugle, Phil looks up Ronalds and learns that he has donated other art pieces to two other museums in the city. Noting them down, Phil decides to go after the Slammer as the Green Goblin. On his way out of the office, he notices his Uncle Ben packing up a box on his desk and asks what's going on. Ben explains that he is gathering everything he has on every Green Goblin, past and present. However, he still feels conflicted between doing the right thing and maintaining his journalistic ethics. Later, Phil arrives home and quickly changes into the Green Goblin and takes flight on his Goblin Glider. He goes to the location of another one of Stewart Ronalds figures and catches Steel Slammer in the act of breaking in. Spotting the Goblin, the Slammer ambushes the hero, sending both crashing into a garment factory. As they fight, Steel Slammer explains that is an industrial spy by trade, but these thefts are all for fun as he wants to stick it to Ronalds. Finding the confines of the factory difficult to fight in, the Goblin flees outside with the Slammer hot on his heels. However, the Goblin has a plan and lures Steel Slammer into the path of an oncoming subway train. The impact incapacitates the Steel Slammer and sends him crashing to the street below just as the police arrive on the scene. When one of the officers asks the Goblin to come down and make a statement, the novice hero tells the office that "The Green Goblin Rules!" and flies away. The next day when Phil arrives at the Daily Bugle it is just as his Uncle Ben is turning over his files to Liz Osborn and Foggy Nelson. As the couple leave, Phil asks his uncle why he caved. Ben explains that he wasn't willing to put his principals over top of his conscience. The words hit home with Phil, making him think that Liz Osborn deserves the whole truth about the new Green Goblin, but wonders where that will leave him. | Solicit = He's the ultimate collector— the Steel Slammer— and Phil Urich has something he must have— the Green Goblin's life! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * * * Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}